Love Takes Time
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: Crackfic! Sorreltail and Yusei hang out together until Sorreltail makes a confession


Me: Just something short I wanted to do.

Sorreltail: (squeals) *w*

Brackenfur: TT_TT

Sorreltail: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's or Warriors. *w* (still squealing excitedly)

Brackenfur: Yusei... gonna pay... 0_e (thinks evil-minded and yandere thoughts)

Sorreltail: um that kind of killed my excitement and moment... T_T anyways, YuseixSorreltail forever! *w*

Brackenfur: T_T ...

Poppyfrost: MOM! TT_TT

* * *

**Love Takes Time...**

Sorreltail was looking for Yusei, and she found him, then she started squealing, then she controlled herself.

_Alright Sorrel, stay focus. This isn't squealing time!_ Sorreltail thought.

Then she breathed through her nose and then she breathed out through her nose. She tiptoed slowly towards Yusei. Yusei notice Sorreltail and smiled the way Sorreltail was tiptoeing towards him, The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was being very light on her paws. You could barely here Sorreltail tiptoeing because she was

_Is Yusei smiling at me?_ Sorreltail thought.

"Yes, Sorreltail.. I'm smiling at you." Yusei said.

Sorreltail blushed. She walked shyly towards Yusei, until Yusei went by her, he picked her up and gently pet her back. Sorreltail purred with delight, her daughter Poppyfrost, was making sure her mate, Brackenfur, doesn't come in and kill the dreamlike moment.

"How are you, Sorreltail?" Yusei said.

"G-Good! Great!" Sorreltail said.

Yusei went back to his work, still caring Sorreltail in his arms. Poppyfrost was still there watching seeming if Brackenfur would come in, she would create a diversion so Brackenfur won't get in. Yusei gently put down Sorreltail, who mewed like a tiny kitten when her paws landed on the table.

_Sorreltail is so kawaii_... Yusei thought.

Sorreltail looked around blushing. Yusei went back doing his work.

"Yus, don't you ever take a break!" Sorreltail mewed.

"Sometimes, Why?" Yusei replied.

"Would you like..." Sorreltail said.

"Like what?" Yusei said.

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Sorreltail said sounding more brave.

Yusei was surprised. Then he smiled. He realized that when Sorreltail and him started talking more, Yusei admired Sorreltail like a friend, but then he realized that's not longer the case. Yusei knew the answer why he was so snarky around Brackenfur. He was a lucky tomcat to have Sorreltail.

"Sure!" Yusei replied.

Sorreltail was excited and followed Yusei. They went into his room. Sorreltail notice something.

"What's that?" Sorreltail asked.

"A television." Yusei replied.

"Oh..." Sorreltail said.

Yusei picked her up and gently put her down on the bed. Yusei turned on TV and started watching it. Sorreltail moved around in Yusei's bed. She thought it was so soft. She started lay down next to Yusei. Then she realized she had to confess something.

"Yusei... can I say something...?" Sorreltail said meekly.

"Sure." Yusei said.

"I... I... Always... Always... Loved you! I always loved you, Yusei!" Sorreltail said.

Yusei was surprised. He looked at her surprised. Then Sorreltail realized she made a mistake confessing. She was thinking of an excuse to get her out of this situation.

"I got to go! I really do!" Sorreltail lied. Even though she didn't.

She hesitated, then she started crying. Yusei hugged Sorreltail on his chest. Much too Sorreltail's surprised, she cried more.

"Shhh... I love you too." Yusei said.

"Really?" Sorreltail said.

"Yes." Yusei said.

Then they kissed compassionately. Little did they know that Brackenfur was watching. He stomped out of the room, angrily.

_Yusei Fudo! It's time I train in the_ _**Place of No Stars**_! Brackenfur thought.

"I love you Yusei Fudo! I-huaa!" Sorreltail said.

"I love you too, Sorreltail!" Yusei replied.

Sorreltail knew she couldn't be with Yusei... dang it, she knew it! They would easily get separate. But They just remain as friends... because **_Love Takes Time_**_..._

Even though Sorreltail was a she-cat and Yusei was human...

* * *

Me: Sorry if that was short!

(hears sniffle, Me and my friends turn around)

Bumblestripe: DAW! STARCLAN KITS! THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! TT_TT

Crow: Just like Disney movies... =')

Briarlight: I cannot hold back my tears any longer, This was pure beautiful! WAAA! ;n;

Brackenfur: T_T;

Akiza: really Crow? Disney movies? -_-

Jayfeather: (sheds tears)

Blossomfall: You too? T_T

Jayfeather: SHUT UP! I still have a softie side you know...

Crimson Dragon: OH MY FREAKING GOD, THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL! I CAN'T EVEN SHED MAN TEARS!

Torunka: Me either Crimson Dragon, me either... ;n;

(practically everybody starts crying or shedding man tears)

Pom Pom: (sniffles and wipes tears) review! DAAAW REVIEW! (cries of happiness) ='D

(Luna comes in, seeing whats all the commotion and fuss about! Especially the crying)

Luna: Why are you crying, wait! WHY IS EVERYBODY CRYING!? INCLUDING THE CRIMSON DRAGON!?

Me: Those are TEARS OF JOY! I cried while writing this... I have a soft side, don't judge my soft side!

Leo: And let's not forget, man tears of joy... ;')

Luna: (epic face-palm)

Brackenfur: Tell me about -_-


End file.
